<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gray Melodies by The_Real_Jason_Todd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316810">Gray Melodies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Jason_Todd/pseuds/The_Real_Jason_Todd'>The_Real_Jason_Todd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleepy Bois Inc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DreamSMP - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Jason_Todd/pseuds/The_Real_Jason_Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a major accident, the group mourns the potential loss of one of their brothers alone, while trying to find the other three in a world of Soulmarks and soulmates. Can they do it, or will the difficulties be too hard for them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Watson &amp; Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Tommyinnit, Phil Watson/Kirsten Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Things to know about this Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are three types of Soulmates; Platonic, Familial, and Romantic. But Familial does not mean blood or adopted family, it means people that are close enough that they become their own family IE: Found Family Dynamics.</p>
<p><br/>Soulmarks rarely appear after someone's 16th birthday, however it is possible, and a known phenomenon.</p>
<p>Soulmates can be Polygamous, however sometimes there is a Romantic soulmate of one of the members that does not share the Romantic soulmates that their partner does.</p>
<p>When a person dies their mark on their soulmates will become greyscale, and when someone is injured severely the mark will dull. However when a mark already is lowly saturated it can be EXTREMELY difficult to tell the difference.</p>
<p>Soulmarks can transfer the emotions of soulmates to each other. The receiver can differentiate where the emotions are coming from and can choose to receive or not. Some people have trouble regulating what emotions and how strongly they project to their soulmates and have to be taught how to control it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil always knew he’d get his soulmark. That was one of the few certainties that were in this world; everyone has a soulmate. Everyone gets them, regardless of what kind, so when on his sixteenth birthday a white rose ingrained itself into his right side, it wasn’t a surprise. However when sixteen years later, on his thirty-second birthday, he felt that same searing pain, it was.</p><p>Phil shot upright violently in his bed, waking his sleeping wife. He let out a sharp hiss and clutched his wrist like his life depended on it, as four new symbols ingrained themselves into his very soul. His ears rang and his arm felt like it was on fire, but he felt a grounding hand on his shoulder. Eventually the pain and ringing receded and he was able to hear Kirsten’s voice asking if he was ok.</p><p>“I-I’m fine” he choked out, his voice cracking and betraying his uncertainty.</p><p>“Phil,” she pressed softly, massaging his shoulder “honey, let me at least get you some water or something”</p><p>He quickly cut in with a soft protest “No, no, really, I’m good now, I…” the Angel wrapped a wing around his wife as he lifted his hand away from the marks, taking them in for the first time. “I think I just got new soulmates?” He pried his eyes away from the new symbols to meet the eyes of Kirsten.</p><p>Her eyes widened in shock, glancing down at the marks and reading her husband’s face before taking his hand. She gave a shaky breath and whispered “Ok.” She took a moment to find her words, remembering her own fears with her own mark. “Ok, we’ll find them together, alright? And regardless of what type they are, I will love them, because you love them.” She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and brushed aside some of the wild strands of hair that had moved in front of his face “ I love you, Phil.”</p><p>He teared up staring into her eyes, and he gently kissed her lips. “I love you, too. Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>